Chasser l'ennui
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Belphégor et Fran sont encore envoyés en mission... Mais quand le jeu se transforme en réalité, Bel ne trouve plus son coéquipier aussi ennuyant qu'avant... Rating T pour sous-entendus Bel/Fran OS


**Chasser l'ennui**

Et voilà! C'était encore lui qui s'y collait. Comme à chaque fois qu'une mission nulle se présentait, c'était toujours pour Belphégor. Et, pour la varia, une mission nulle signifie aucun meurtre au programme. Personne ne souhaitait se charger de ce genre de mission au sein du groupe. Mais étant donné que Xanxus était le boss, il décidait de qui ferait telle ou telle mission. Et il fallait avouer que Belphégor l'avait cherché car il l'avait particulièrement énervé ce jour-là. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, placer des photos de Squalo, nu, dans sa paperasse n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée pour le voir sourire. Mais bon… il faut dire que ça avait dû l'allumé étant donné que le boss avait appelé l'épéiste dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée et que l'autre n'en était sortit qu'à l'aube avec les joues légèrement rosies.

Bref, malgré le dénouement… disons heureux de cette blague, c'était quand même le petit prince qui devait partir en mission d'espionnage. Et comble de l'horreur, le boss avait insisté pour qu'il emmène Fran avec lui. Soit disant pour lui montrer comment ça fonctionnait. Seulement, tout le monde savait à quel point les deux coéquipiers se détestaient. En particulier Xanxus. C'est pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment bien que le blond était capable de se charger de cette mission tout seul, il avait demandé à Fran de l'accompagner. Il avait bien l'intention d'envoyer ce petit prince prétentieux en enfer.

**XoX**

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le train qui allaient les emmener à l'endroit indiqué pour la mission, Bel revérifia pour la énième fois l'ordre de mission.

_Surveiller un suspect dans une histoire de meurtre. Attention, le gars est hautement dangereux._

Et une photo du gars en question suivait dans l'enveloppe. Un type tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Bref, un type ennuyant pour une mission ennuyante dans un endroit ennuyant. Le blond leva son regard vers son équipier et ajouta mentalement : «Avec quelqu'un d'ennuyant.»

Il fallait dire que Fran n'était pas du genre à discuter. Il préférait de loin insulter les autres ou faire des remarques déplaisantes à leur sujet. Ennuyant. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était assez mignon.

Bel soupira. La route allait être longue. L'autre fixait obstinément le paysage derrière la vitre tout en l'ignorant. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver royalement le jeune prince. Il se mit donc à l'observer en se demandant comment le faire craquer. Les photos de Squalo nu ne fonctionneraient certainement pas dans ce cas-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fran se tortilla sur son siège et il finit par ouvrir la bouche tout en fixant l'extérieur :

-Bel-sempaï! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me tuer.

-Ushishi… Mais c'est le cas.

-Ah bon.

Et il haussa les épaules sans même quitter la fenêtre du regard. Une veine palpita dans le front de Bel. Comment l'autre gamin osait-il l'ignorer de la sorte? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train entra en gare et les deux adolescents débarquèrent sur le quai.

**XoX**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cet hôtel en attente d'un mouvement dudit suspect. Le gars avait sa chambre juste à côté de la leur et ils devaient le surveiller en tout temps. Seulement, le type ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Alors les deux tueurs étaient obligés de rester cloitrés dans cette pièce qui n'offrait que très peu de confort. Et pour arranger les choses, Fran semblait décidé à ignorer son équipier ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Bel. Ce dernier ne s'empêchait pas d'envoyer des vacheries à l'autre qui l'insultait en retour. Tout ça finissait dans une féroce bataille et c'était comme ça chaque jour. Et malgré ces quelques divertissements, le manieur de couteaux s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette chambre à part mater son coéquipier. Et s'était désespérant pour lui d'être tombé aussi bas.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, quelque chose changea. Il y eut du mouvement du côté du suspect. Une femme vint frapper à sa porte en début de soirée et Fran qui était de garde se dépêcha de noter le signalement de la visiteuse tandis que Bel, dans son coin, se mit à ricaner.

-Bel-sempaï! Pourquoi vous ricaner? Demanda tranquillement l'adolescent en fixant toujours le carnet où il continuait de noter des informations.

-Ushishi. Je paris que notre suspect va bien profiter de sa nuit.

-Pourquoi, Bel-sempaï?

Innocent? Ou juste stupide? Belphégor ne savait plus quoi en penser. Ou l'autre faisait juste semblant de ne pas comprendre? Parce que juste en voyant les vêtements de la femme, il était clair que c'était une prostituée.

-Ushishi. Tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt.

Comme de fait, des cris et des gémissements parvinrent de l'autre chambre.

Le blond se tourna pour voir la réaction de Fran. Il était plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. Alors ce n'était pas de la comédie? L'autre adolescent était vraiment puceau? Voilà qui faisait bien rire le prince. Aussi décida-t-il de s'en moquer ouvertement.

-Ushishi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font pour faire autant de bruit?

Le gardien de la brume s'empourpra un peu plus si possible. Bel se réjouissait de cette situation. Il n'avait jamais vu d'émotion sur le visage de son équipier et il adorait trouver la faiblesse des gens. Et la faiblesse de Fran, en ce moment, était sa gêne. Il allait bien en profiter tiens!

-Parce que tu sais, il y a pleins de…

-Bel-sempaï…

-Positions à expérimenter pour…

-Bel-sempaï…

Le ton était plus suppliant.

-Donner du plaisir à un homme. Ushishi. Je paris qu'ils…

Tout en parlant, il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour contenir son fou rire à la vue de l'autre qui était rouge de gêne.

-Bel-sempaï…

Le nom n'était plus qu'un souffle.

-Sont en train de…

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase. Fran s'était glissé entre lui et la fenêtre et le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son aîné et fit se rencontrer leurs bassins en même temps que leurs lèvres. Bel sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Alors, comme ça, ce qui se passait dans l'autre chambre faisait de l'effet à son équipier? Mais il ne savait pas de quoi il était le plus choqué. Du baiser et de l'érection de son cadet ou de son propre désir qui naissait au creux de son bas-ventre?

-Bel-sempaï… Murmura Fran contre le torse du plus vieux.

Et là, Bel était partagé. Assouvir l'envie qui le rongeait tranquillement depuis que ce corps frêle était venu se loger dans ses bras ou écouter sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il allait le regretter?

Finalement, un petit gémissement de l'autre fit pencher la balance et il le poussa sur un des deux lits de la pièce. Après tout, tous les moyens sont bons pour chasse l'ennui.

-Bel-sempaï… gémit Fran avant de sentir l'autre qui lui détachait son pantalon.

Et la dernière chose à laquelle pensa le prince avant de sombrer dans le plaisir était que Fran était horriblement ennuyant… mais aussi terriblement sexy.

**XoX**

-Alors, cette mission? Bel-chan? Fran-chan? Demande Lussuria.

Les deux se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis le cadet répondit :

-Horrible. On était dans la même chambre à se supporter toute la journée et pour finalement découvrir que le type n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire.

Il soupira avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Lussuria sembla soudain remarquer quelque chose puisqu'il appela Fran.

-Tu es blessé? Tu marches bizarrement!

Les joues du gardien de la brume se teintèrent de rose mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Bel répondit :

-Ushishi. Il a juste fait un peu trop… d'efforts durant cette mission.

Et avec un grand sourire, il sortit de la pièce entraînant Fran à sa suite.

**XoX**

_Alors… je ne sais quoi dire… sinon que c'est court et que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce OS… Mais bon… je le publie quand même pour te faire plaisir Cynth XD_

_Désolé… c'est tout ce que j'ai pu écrire à 3h11 du mat_

_Et si vous avez des plaintes à faire quand au couple, aller voir Cynth XD Je n'ai fait que répondre à ses exigences!_

_À plus!_


End file.
